


Sam is a great stepmother

by taramacIay



Series: Deanna, Cas and Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramacIay/pseuds/taramacIay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is a great stepmother and a really awesome brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam is a great stepmother

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't very good, but I had like more than 3/4 of it written up since AUGUST so I decided to just finish it up and post it [finally].
> 
>  
> 
> Fem!Dean with mention of Castiel/Deanna.  
> Little Castiel is 6 months old.  
> Cas has been 'away' for about a year.

Sam was a great stepmother – stepfather, but anyone would confuse him for the former, really – to Castiel and Deanna took no time in declaring that there should’ve been two Winchester sisters rather than a brother and a sister.

The fact that she was holding Castiel meant Sam couldn’t pinch her, so he settled for a pout and an exclamation of “ _Jerk_ ”, to which she responded with “ _Bitch_ ”. Really, her brother was meant to be 25, not 5.

“Go get the milk,” she ordered as the tall man reached inside the fridge, “and my pie. Blueberry pie.”

Sam began to protest, but she fixed him with a glare and repeated; “Blueberry. Pie.” Sam then gulped and hastily nodded before almost running out the door. “He’s such a goof,” Deanna smiled at her son – six months old and already he had the brightest smile. It came out rarely, but when it did it was beautiful.

She let herself compare it to Castiel’s – it was clearly his smile, and with those eyes, his whole face shone when he laughed.

“Deanna, are you crying?” Her head shot up and her eyes met her brother’s – how was he already back? -, confirming that, yes, tears were falling from her eyes.

Her first reaction would’ve been to just hide it and change the topic somehow, perhaps to the baby [that would work in distracting Sam], but for the first time, she didn’t feel like doing that. She wanted to let herself cry, mourn and _then_ forget about it all - after she let some of it out.

Sam just let her cry out her woes and her feelings, and listened, between sobs, how Deanna cried over Cas leaving, over her son’s future and over his own future. That is, until he got sick of what she said and grabbed her by the shoulders and separated her from him.

Arm’s length apart from each other, he bent down slightly to look her straight in the eye. “Deanna, you are _not_ going to be a terrible mother. So the circumstances aren’t great, but neither were ours – and you had to raise me too, didn’t you? I turned out half-way alright – _that thing_ aside – and you did as well. Stop belittling yourself, because I won’t stand for it, your son will not stand for it when he’s older, and I am sure Cas wouldn’t if he were here either.”

Deanna, who had rapidly composed herself, retorted, “But he isn’t here. He left me – he left _us_ , and he isn’t coming back.”

Sam sighed, looking at the floor, thinking. “You... We don’t know. Maybe he was called away on a mission. You know how they are up there.”

“Yeah, total dicks.”

“Exactly. And Cas is only one, however badass he may be.”

Deanna looked up at her brother, a thoughtful look on her face. “You are too good to me sometimes,” she admitted. However, seeing Sam’s sappy face, she suddenly stood up – “hey, no chick flick moments” – before hitting him with a nearby pillow.

“Jerk, really?” He threw the pillow back at her, laughing when it hit her.

“Bitch, yes,” Deanna replied before throwing it back at him.


End file.
